risingdawnfandomcom-20200213-history
Language: Azurian Tongue
The Azurian Tongue is the language of the Sky Elves and the official language of the White Feather Legion. It is also spoken by the Dragon, Jade, Tree Elves. Sentence Structure The sentence structure of the Azurian sentence structure is not the same as most languages, but is not as unique as Raxianese or other foreign languages. Any sentence starts as follows: (Adjective describing Subject) Subject Verb tense (Adverb) Verb For example, The strong dragon quickly flew ''would translate to ''Reke drae eres repes ches The rest of the sentence would be structured just as a sentence in the Common Tongue, although all sentences must begin like stated above. For example, The strong dragon quickly flew above the sky would translate to Reke drae eres repes ches chen abun por chi. If you were to say this in a different tense, you would have to change the Verb Tense before the verb and the actual tense of the Verb. For example, if you wanted to say: The strong dragon will fly above the sky, you would change the tense from eres (past) to eros ''(future). You would also have to change the tense of the verb from ''ches (past) to cho ''(future). ''The strong dragon will fly above the sky ''would translate to ''Reke drae eros repes cho abun por chi. If for some reason it is not possible to start a sentence with the common structure, it is allowed to use the same structure as the Common Tongue, although this is rare. Verb Tense All verbs, when in the form of an infinitive, are composed of several letters ending with an e or a. All verbs must be put in the correct tense for use in a sentence. You must remove the e or a and add a new ending based on the tense. E-Ending Verbs The tense for e-ending verbs is as follows *-ey - Present *-es - Past *-o - Future For example, let's use the verb Che, or To Fly. *Chey - Present (Fly) *Ches - Past (Flew) *Cho - Future (Will Fly) A-Ending Verbs The tense for a-ending verbs is as follows *-ay - Present *-as - Past *-o - Future For example, let's use the verb Era, or To Heal. *Eray - Present (Heal) *Eras - Past (Healed) *Ero - Future (Will Heal) Trivia *If a word ends with -ae, it usually has to do with Magic, or Myrae. *If a word starts with R', it usually means older. Translations Tense *Ere - Present, Present Tense *Eres - Past, Past Tense *Eros - Future, Future Tense Nouns *Abyssae - Abyss *Apen - Happiness *Azuria - Azurian Isles *Az - Up *Aznu - Down *Chi - Sky *Chilom - Island (specific to Azurian Islands) *Cor - Cube *Chronae - Time *Dezena - God *Dezeno - Goddess *Drae - Dragon *Dyz - Dez *Echae - Sound *Ekor - Blood *Eno - Emperor, King *Ena - Empress, Queen *Erae - Light *Exa - Moon *Exaso - Sun *Fe - Grass *Fereko - Tree *Fya - Farm *Gravorae - Sound *Grimaq - Death *Jaggea - the Jagged Sea *Kae - Wind *Kor, Koro - Man *Kora - Woman *Korter - Guard / Sentry *Kors - Child *Kre - Water *Kryae - Cold *Lom - Land (In general) *Minae - Mind *Myrae - Magic *Myre - Mage *Nae - Blade *Necrae - Death *Nimo - Bird *Nora - Goodbye *Nuemo - Poison, Venom *Nyra - Commander, Leader *Ophel - Gem *Perch - Disguise *Perxa - Spy *Pora - Hello *Prae - Movement *Pyrae - Fire *Pyrthren - Anger *Re - Piece *Rechae - Song *Rem - Whole *Reper - Speed *Retere - Land (Owned) *Rhea - Beauty *Rheama - Love *R'ena - Princess *R'eno - Prince *R'kor, R'koro - Son, Younger Male *R'kora - Daughter, Younger Female *Rytspae - Fruit *R'Yuni - Older *Sirae - Health *Solom - Island (specific to water islands) *Som - Ocean *Somre - River *Spae - Sphere *Terae - Earth (Magic) *Tere - Earth / Ground (Physical) *Teru - Stone / Rock *Thor - Home *Thornum - Thornum *Toa - Soldier / Warrior / Fighter *Vives - Life *Vortes - Currency *Vorteso - Merchant *Xa - Elf *Zeki - Tree *Zeyra, Zekilom - Zeyr *Za - Bow *Zao - Archers Adjectives *Antnuev - old *Deze - Divine, Godly *e/en - a/an *Ked - Green *Keh - Small *Keld - Black *Kelden - Dark *Kreh - Big *Kryten - Cold *Nuev - New *Nukeld - White *Nukelden - Bright *Ophelia - Bright, magneficent *Ort - Tight *Orte - Loose *por - the *Poyt - Yellow *Reko - Strong *Repen - Quick *Ryt - Red *Ryten - Hot *Uni - United *Voe - Blue *Voeryt - Purple *Voke - Random / Any *Vokeo - Chance *Vortum - Wealthy *Yuni - Younger Pronouns *Pei - My *Peka - Her *Peko - His *Per - Your *Perse - Theirs Preposition *Abun - Above (Physical) *Abuna - Below (Physical) *Abunater - Underground *Abunter - Aboveground *Chen - Above (Metaphorical) *Chena - Below (Metaphorical) *Nuter - Nowhere / Away *Tre - With *Vokeoter - Somewhere *Vokter - Anywhere *(Possessive Pronoun)ter - Here, There, etc. Adverbs *Apes - Happily *Nasae - Maybe, Perhaps *Nu - Not *Mos - Peacefully *Orts - Tightly *Ortas - Loosely *Pythres - Angrily *Qear - Who *Qeat (also used as a conjunction) - When *Qeas - Where *Qeo - Why *Qean - What *Repes - Quickly *Rhus - Messily *Terys - Loudly Verbs These verbs are listed in infinitive form. *Che - To fly *Cra - To accept *Cre - To agree *Cyna - To admit *Doka - To learn, to train, to adapt *Era - To heal *Grime - To die *Kaea - To blow *Kore - To kill, Slay *Korsa - To sire, To birth *Kroa - To immerse *Jerë - To eat *Naeterye - To not speak *Neuma - To sting *Ona - To ask *One - To answer *Onea - To reply *Orta - To tighten *Ortea - To loosen, To release *Percha - To disguise, To hide *Perche - To spy, To evasdrop *Pilaggh - To harvest *Prea - To move *Pykrya - To swim *Reche - To sing *Repe - To run *Rheama - To love *Rhue - To mess *Ryua - To attack *Teraye - To speak (soft) *Terye - To speak *Tereye - To speak (loud) *Toe - To fight *Thora - To defend *Thra - To be (am, is, and was) *Vivama - To live, to be born Other *Nae - No *Sae - Yes Category:Article Category:Language